


Apocalypse

by Tiny_Black_Cat



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Darkfic, Mild Gore, Other, Unhappy Ending, Vampire!Perry, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 13:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17663816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiny_Black_Cat/pseuds/Tiny_Black_Cat
Summary: My angsty take on how the series could've ended.





	Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Written 6/24/15

“What’s this going to do to her?”

“I don’t know. I hope we made the right choice.”

Perry awoke to whispering, which stopped when she opened her eyes. She started to sit up, but paused when she felt a sharp pain in her chest.

“You’re awake,” Laura said.

Perry wondered why she sounded so hesitant.

“Lie still,” Carmilla said, walking over. “You’re healing.”

“Why am I hurt? What happened?” For the life of her Perry couldn’t remember why she was hurt.

“Everybody’s worried about you, so why don’t you try to get some sleep?” Carmilla readjusted Perry’s pillow. Perry frowned, but closed her eyes, oblivious to Carmilla and Laura’s anxious gazes.

 

It was the final battle for Silas. An army of the foulest creatures of the night versus two vampires, three gingers, and a girl with bear spray.

Mattie had allied with her sister, so with her help the fight was almost not a suicide mission.

Before picking up a stake, LaFontaine had turned to Perry. They had said, “You know, we’re gonna make the weird submit, but before we do that I was going to tell you I love you, ‘cause then maybe you can clean the blood off my stake for me?” And Perry had smiled and nodded and promised to always clean LaFontaine’s stake.

Perry had squeezed their hand, and they armored up and joined the fight. Despite stress and lack of sleep, she felt stubbornly happy as she battled the evil. The majority of the monsters, Carmilla had explained, had been risen from the grave. They weren't particularly happy to be in the sun and staking them would return them to their undead state.

LaFontaine was ever more energetic than Perry, staking the undead left and right

“Watch your back,” she called to LaFontaine before turning to stab a demon. She pulled the stake out and turned to LaFontaine. “Where - ”

Perry screamed as she saw them lying face down. She ran to their side.

“No.”

LaFontaine’s torso was deeply cut. She stood back up. They needed help! As Perry turned to find some, she felt a sharp pain in her own chest. The sword was pulled out of her, and she collapsed next to LaFontaine.

Everything hurt. She reached for LaFontaine’s hand as the world went black.

 

“You turned me into a vampire.”

Carmilla met Perry’s gaze. “Yes.”

In one fluid motion Perry held Carmilla by the throat. Laura jumped up to restrain her but Perry was unaffected.

“I’m glad you’re grateful,” Carmilla sneered.

With one shove Perry was on the ground. Laura stepped in front of Carmilla as Perry got to her feet.

“Grateful?” Perry asked incredulously. “LaFontaine is dead and I am immortal, I’m supposed to be happy about it?”

“We tried to bring them back too!” Perry’s gaze shot to Laura.

“A vampire, well,” Carmilla sighed. “There are limits as to who you can raise from the dead. LaFontaine’s body was ... nearly cut in two.”

Laura picked up from where Carmilla left off. “We found you two lying next to eachother. Carm bit you first, and then realized LaFontaine was past saving.”

Her eyes filled with tears. “We’re really sorry, Perr.”


End file.
